


tastes of home

by Djapchan, GodOfLaundryBaskets, minnapods (minnabird), Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, No beta we die like mne, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quiet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GodOfLaundryBaskets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Breq accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice.""I thought you might miss it."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, podfIDIC: Seed 1





	tastes of home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Seed Challenge on VoiceTeam. I started with [seed number one](https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/1046.html#cutid2) and wrote this. Then my wonderful team brought it to life in audio form!
> 
> -GoLB

## MP3

* Tipsy_Kitty as the narrator  
* Minnabird as Breq  
* Djapchan as the stranger  
  
Written + Edited by: GodOfLaundryBaskets  
Cover Art by: [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna)

  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/tastes-of-home/tastes%20of%20home.mp3).

  
**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/tastes-of-home/tastes%20of%20home.mp3) | 2 MB | 0:02:51  
  
## Text

Breq accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice."

"I thought you might miss it."

Breq let the taste wash over her tongue, closing her eyes for a moment as her memories rushed back. Different times in different places; all of them so far from here.

"Careful."

"Mmm."

The quiet hum of the ship's engines was the only thing breaking the silence for a long moment. The stranger was oddly comfortable around her and Breq wondered if she’d served with ancillary’s before.

"It tastes a bit like home," Breq said.

"Yes." The stranger inclined her head. "I thought it was appropriate, considering the circumstances."

Breq frowned. Her mind quickly flicked through the possibility that she had missed a local holiday and discarded the notion.

"What circumstance do you mean?" Breq asked.

"You've been settling down here well." 

"I've done my duty."

"Is that all it is?"

Breq looked away and didn't answer. 

"Well, you don't have to talk to me about anything. But I'd advise you to look after that lieutenant of yours. She might understand more than you think."

The stranger surprisingly didn’t try to engage her in more conversation as they finished their tea. Breq wasn’t an unknown face on this station and neither was Seivarden so it wasn’t unusual for them to be recognized. Breq set down her cup and thanked the stranger for the tea.

An odd encounter, an odd conversation, but one she put out of her mind. Maybe she would track Seivarden down and ask her if she knew this person and maybe ask if any of the crew knew of her tea supply while she was at it. But it was early yet in the day. There’d be time for that later.

As she left, she paused at the doorway and realized it’d been two years since she’d come to Athoek station. She wondered how she’d missed it. It certainly did explain the odd behavior of the crew this morning. 

She’d have to act appropriately surprised when she got back to her quarters. It would be sad to disappoint them.


End file.
